Mini Saias
by Nielita
Summary: Roy Mustang finalmente conseguira autorização para aprovar aquela medida. [RoyxRiza implícito]


**Disclaimer: **Full Metal Alchemist pertence a Hiromu Arakawa

**Warner:** Meio non sense...

**N/A:** Acho que todo mundo já deve ter visto doujishins em que o Roy aprova as famosas mini-saias... A fic tem essa idéia, mas não foi baseada em nenhum doujishi específico. Ah, claro, RoyxRiza, não declarado, mas é :P

* * *

**Mini-Saias **

* * *

Apesar de ainda não ter conseguido se tornar Fuher, Roy Mustang finalmente conseguira autorização para aprovar aquela medida. Reuniu seus subordinados e bradou com vigor 

- A idéia da mini-saia foi aprovada! Pelo menos em fase de teste e aqui pro nosso Quartel... Rejubilem-se homens!

Houve vibração imediata da ala masculina presente, até que Riza Hawkeye, a única voz feminina na sala, decidiu se pronunciar.

- Senhor... - Todos olharam-na com temor e apreensão, nada poderia ser mais letal à brilhante medida de Roy que as palavras daquela mulher fria e sem nenhuma consideração pelo sentimento dos homens em relação às mini-saias – Pode explicar exatamente como essa idéia será colocada em prática?

Roy sentiu o peso do olhar cruel da loira esmagando-o, por outro lado, os rapazes depositavam toda a confiança do mundo em sua pessoa, não poderia decepcioná-los.

- Aconteceu que o Fuher autorizou a mudança do uniforme feminino, ficou obrigatório o uso de min-saia a partir de amanhã. Mas foi ele quem deixou e é só um teste!! – Ressaltou as últimas palavras como se aquilo o desculpasse de alguma forma.

- Entendo... Posso fazer um pedido?

- Sim...?

- O prazo pra medida vigorar, pode ser ampliado em uma semana? Essa peça de uniforme ainda não está disponível pra venda, teremos que procurar costureiras... ficará difícil para todas cumprirem a ordem a partir de amanhã.

- É só isso?!?

- Sim.

- Concedido! Não há problema em esperarmos uma semana.

Roy suspirou aliviado, não havia mesmo problemas se aquilo era o que bastava para sua tenente favorita não odiá-lo pelo resto de sua vida. Claro, ele a conhecia bem, talvez ela só estivesse querendo ganhar tempo para reunir o sindicato das mulheres e promover algum protesto envolvendo a queima de sutiãs ( no que Roy também não via problemas), ou simplesmente ela poderia tentar assassiná-lo naquela semana, ou sabe-se que planos malignos ela desenvolveria contra ele, mas era um risco que o Coronel sempre conheceu e sempre esteve disposto a correr.

No outro dia teve a exata noção do porquê valia tanto a pena se arriscar. Assim que chegou no Quartel teve aquela visão. Alguma militar extremamente eficiente já havia confeccionado o novo uniforme. Ela estava entrando no quartel, Roy estacionou o carro rapidamente e correu para cumprimentá-la por tamanha dedicação ao serviço.

- Com licença Senhorita, qual o seu nome e quem é o seu superior hierárquico para eu poder mandar meu reconhecimento por haver tão excepcional soldado como você em nossas fileiras... – Disse o Coronel, olhando apenas para a "sua idéia" , sem nem ao menos reparar no rosto da moça.

- Sou a primeira tenente Riza Hawkeye, Senhor. E no caso, talvez você não se lembre, mas você é o meu superior hierárquico. Acho que ficará fácil transmitir o reconhecimento pelo meu trabalho.

- Riza?!?!?! – Berrou o Coronel se atrapalhando todo. Era extremamente embaraçosa a situação, estava vermelho, sem jeito, sem saber o que dizer e procurando um buraco pra enfiar a cara. Não apenas porque havia dado aquela gafe horrorosa do nome, mas Riza estava de mini-saia e ele estava olhando pras pernas delas... e aquilo era constrangedor de uma forma que ele não havia se preparado para lidar. – Você... Você não disse que precisaria de uma semana para arrumar a saia???

- Eu disse que muitas precisariam de uma semana... Nunca disse que _eu_ precisaria, Senhor.

- Você... será... você... é... muito eficiente, Tenente... – Roy soltou a pasta que carregava, ela acabou caindo e esparramando pelo chão todos os objetos nela contidos – Tenente, pode ir na frente, te alcanço depois.

- Pois não, Senhor.

Ela virou-se e seguiu caminho, enquanto Roy não conferia muita presteza em catar suas coisas do chão. Ao invés disso preferia reparar nos passos da Tenente _"Não é que Riza tem um belo rebolado?"_ . Concluiu, sorrindo, que poderia superar ou viver com aquele constrangimento.

Infelizmente, pro Coronel, seu sorriso não durou muito. Um cabo saído sabe-se lá da onde, cruzou o caminho de Riza, cumprimentou-a com um "bom dia" e depois de passar por ela, igualmente reparou nas costas da Tenente. Como se não pudesse ser mais descarado, sem vergonha e cara de pau, todas essas características atribuídas pelo pensamento de Roy, o cabo ainda fez um sinal de positivo pro Coronel.

- Muito obrigado, Coronel! Você é o melhor! – Comentou sorridente e foi embora sem a morte violenta que Roy lhe desejou.

Mustang naquele instante teve noção de que graves consequências aquela medida poderia causar. Tratou de catar logo todas as coisas do chão e correr atrás de Riza, quem sabe ainda houvesse tempo de remediar o problema.

Pelo caminho encontrou uma série de cabos, sargentos e majores sorrindo, que poderiam estar sorrindo por qualquer motivo aleatório, mas embrulhavam o estômago de Roy do mesmo jeito.

Encontrou também o Tenente Havoc, que veio feliz contar a novidade não tão nova assim...

- Coronel!! Você precisa ver algo!!!

- Riza?

- Ah... então o Senhor já viu... hehehe... Mas talvez ainda não saiba da melhor!

Roy tremeu. Teve medo do que viria a ser esse "melhor".

- Não sei...

- Eu perguntei se ela não estava achando ruim andar por aí de mini–saia. – _"Desde quando o Havoc tem intimidade pra perguntar essas coisas pra Riza???"_ – E sabe o que ela disse?

- Não... _"Pobre Riza, não faço idéia do que ela pode ter passado..."_

- Ela disse que não viu problema nenhum e que até achou interessante porque um monte de colegas, que mal davam bom dia, foram bem gentis e cavalheiros hoje. Em resumo... Ela não tem nada contra as mini-saias!!! Não é ótimo?

- Sim... _"Nâo..._" – Não havia nada de ótimo para o Coronel, já que estava frustrado o seu plano de revogar a medida baseando-se num discurso feminista que Riza possivelmente faria.

Quando entrou pelo escritório, ao menos ela estava na sua mesa trabalhando compenetrada. "_Comportada..."_ Aliviou-se o Coronel.

Mas teria sido melhor para Roy se ele tivesse se preparado psicologicamente pro duelo com Riza. Mal sentou-se em sua cadeira de chefe e ela lançou mão de mais um golpe.

- Breda, onde você colocou aquela caixa de arquivos que te entreguei ontem?

- No chão, no canto da esquerda.

Riza levantou-se. Uma corrente de suspense passou por todos na sala. Ela realmente estava intencionada a ir até o canto esquerdo, abaixar-se e pegar a caixa... tudo isso de mini-saia? Não havia nenhum traço de preocupação em seu rosto, nem de fragilidade ou sensualidade. Ia de cabeça erguida, com muita decência, afinal estava apenas cumprindo sua obrigação de trabalho. Era o que aterrorizava o Coronel: Riza sempre faria o que tinha de ser feito.

Diferente daqueles outros tarados que estavam sobre seu comando... E já que Roy não podia simplesmente incinerá-los...

- Primeira Tenente Riza Hawkeye!!! Não se mova!! Não dê mais um único passo!!!

- Coronel?!?!

- Isso, agora vire-se e caminhe de volta, vamos rápido!

- Mas eu preciso da caixa, Senhor...

- Breda, pega essa caixa e coloca na mesa dela agora!!!

Ninguém ousou contestar aquele Coronel exaltado. Nem Riza de quem esperava-se que dissesse "Mas eu não preciso que ninguém pegue uma caixa por mim..." . Nâo... iria poupar Roy naquele momento, senão iria derrotá-lo muito mais rápido do que esperava, mal havia se passado uma hora desde que ela chegara ao Quartel e ela tinha de se divertir um pouquinho mais.

Riza só não contava que haviam outros fatores dispostos a levar o Coronel a derrocada.

Ouviram batidas na porta. Um recruta se apresentou como representante dos estudantes da turma de atiradores de elite.

- Senhor Coronel Roy Mustang, em nome da turma de atiradores de elite, venho solicitar que libere a Tenente Riza Hawkeye para ministrar o treino mais cedo hoje.

Era duro, mas Roy percebia que o seu grande sonho tinha se transformado num pesadelo...

"_Quanta petulância..." _Aqueles moleques cheios de espinhas, tendo aula com uma Riza de mini-saia. _"Que pirralho atrevido!!"_. E enquanto Roy remoía todo o seu ódio por "adolescentes" pervertidos, todos esperavam uma posição..

- Coronel?

- Pois não, Hawkeye...

- A resposta, Senhor... Estou liberada para ministrar a aula?

- Aula? Ah... a "aula". Claro que não! Você tem muita coisa pra fazer hoje! Aliás, é melhor cancelar todas essas aulas... _"Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando permitir uma coisa dessas..."_

- Mas Senhor... eu adiantei ontem todo o meu serviço de hoje. Não há problemas

"_Então ela está intencionada a me tirar do sério..."_ . Roy não deixou de perceber o quão calculista Riza era. Menos mal, podia mudar de tática então... Roy cerrou os olhos, queria muito castigar sua tenente por ser tão maquiavélica.

- Ah... você adiantou o serviço ontem? Talvez não haja problemas então...

De seu lado, Riza manteve-se firme.

- Posso considerar isso como um "sim", Coronel?:

Roy mordeu os lábios de satisfação, sua próxima resposta resolveria aquela guerra não declarada entre eles. Ele poderia dizer "tudo bem" e ela teria de dar aquela constrangedoríssima aula. Provavelmente ela o odiaria pelo resto da via e nunca mais falaria com ele e talvez até pedisse remoção... então é claro que...

- Claro que não! Eu disse que talvez não houvesse problemas, isso SE você não estivesse de folga hoje! Aliás, não sei porque você veio trabalhar... Pode ir embora agora mesmo.

- Coronel..

- Sem "mas", é uma ordem tenente!

O coração do jovem estudante de tiro se partiu na mesma hora. Teria de dar a triste notícia pra sua turma...

Riza deu meia volta, pegou suas coisas e despediu-se.

- Obrigada, Coronel... alguma coisa que ainda possa fazer?

- Sim. Pegue o meu casaco e não saia daqui sem vesti-lo!

- Sim Senhor!

- E amanhã venha com seu uniforme normal. Essa sua saia não está nos padrões do Exército.

- Sim Senhor!

Enquanto Riza ia embora – devidamente vestida com o casaco – Roy lançou um olhar melancólico para seus outros subordinados.

- Senhores, tem algo que vou precisar fazer...

No outro dia a medida das mini-saias estava revogada.

FIM 

_13/04/2007_

_

* * *

**N/A:** Eu... terrivelmente não sei o que dizer nessa nota final... Em todo caso, espero que tenham se divertido ;) _


End file.
